wikicubafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Luis Posada Carriles
Luis Posada Carriles é um anti-castrista histórico, sendo considerado um dos maiores inimigos do governo dos irmãos Castro e da revolução cubana. Origem Luis Posada Carriles nasceu em Cienfuegos, Cuba, 15 de Fevereiro de 1928, numa família com quatro filhos, descrita por Carriles como sendo uma família de classe média alta. Seu pai era proprietário de uma livraria e mudou-se para Havana junto com os filhos, quando Carriles tinha 17 anos, prestes a entrar na universidade de Havana. Na Universidade, Posada estudou 2 anos de medicina e depois mudou seu curso para Química. Também estava na universidade um intenso estudante de direito chamado Fidel Castro. :"Ele estava três anos à frente de mim. Ele era bem alto e bonito, mas vestia-se como um cara maluco, vestido como um gangster." (Posada Carriles) Posada trabalhou para a "Firestone Tire and Rubber Company", primeiro em Havana e depois em Akron, Ohio, após a revolução. Quando ele foi para os Estados Unidos, toda a sua família, incluindo seus pais, dois irmãos e irmã, ficaram para trás, comprometidos com a revolução de Castro. Maria Conchita Posada de Perez, sua irmã mais velha, juntou-se ao exército cubano após a revolução e alcançou a patente de coronel. Ela casou-se com um coronel do departamento de inteligência cubano. :"Para ser franco, eu nunca havia me interessado por política quando eu era jovem, não até a revolução." (Carriles) Em 1960, ele se moveu para uma oposição aberta a Fidel Castro, o que o levou a uma prisão militar. De acordo com seu registro criminal em Cuba, após sair da prisão, buscou asilo político na Embaixada da Argentina, deixou Cuba em fevereiro de 1961 e imediatamente voluntariou-se para ser treinado pela CIA para a Invasão da bahia dos porcos, que ocorreu dois meses depois. Posada foi enviado para a Guatemala para participar da segunda onda de desembarques na Baía dos Porcos, mas não chegou a entrar em ação, porque a força inicial de invasores fracassou. Dois anos após, em 1963, a mando da CIA, Posada matriculou-se na escola de candidatos a oficial do exército em Fort Benning, onde recebeu instruções em demolição, propaganda e inteligência. Estudou lá junto com Jorge Mas Canosa, que futuramente presidiria a Fundação Nacional Cubano-Americana. :"Jorge esteve ao meu lado todos os dias durante os sete meses na linha. Éramos amigos muito próximos." (Carriles) Atividades na Venezuela Em 1967, Posada deixou Miami e juntou-se à inteligência Venezuelana. Nesse período, ele conseguiu obter sua cidadania venezuelana. Isto marca o início de seus anos de trabalho como agente para vários governos latino-americanos. Ele obteve o cargo de chefe de Operações da inteligência venezuelana com a ajuda recomendações da CIA e foi imediatamente enviado para combater os movimentos guerrilheiros de esquerda que estavam sendo apoiados por Fidel Castro na Venezuela. Para o Sr. Posada, o trabalho na Venezuela era uma extensão de seus esforços para derrubar o Sr. Castro. Segundo ele, conseguia realizar seu trabalho na Venezuela com facilidade. :"Eu os persegui muito, muito duramente guerrilheiros. Muitas, muitas pessoas foram assassinadas." (Posada carriles) Ele conseguiu fazer com que um amigo seu, dos tempos da CIA, Orlando Bosch fosse para a Venezuela, para praticar atos de sabotagem contra o governo de Castro. Orlando Bosch já havia sido condenado nos Estados Unidos por um ataque a bomba contra um cargueiro polonês que se dirigia a Cuba e defendia uma derrubada violenta do presidente Castro. Após à queda do presidente eleito Carlos Andres Perez, Posada foi demitido e isso o fez fundar sua própria agência de segurança privada que, segundo o próprio Carriles, "era a maior da Venezuela". Naquele tempo, o relacionamento das autoridades americanas com Carriles passou por uma crise, por causa de um relatório de inteligência que dizia que Posada estava envolvido com o tráfico de cocaína da Colômbia através da Venezuela até Miami, além de falsificar dinheiro americano na Venezuela. Posada negou as acusações e aparentemente não conseguiram provar sua culpa. Mesmo assim, em fevereiro de 1976, os oficiais da CIA decidiram quebrar seus laços com Posada Carriles, por motivos que alguns documentos enigmaticamente descrevem como "preocupações com os seus assuntos fiscais fora do comum" (outstanding tax matters). Nos meses seguintes, Posada forneceu de forma voluntária informações para a CIA na esperança de obter vistos americanos para ele e sua família. Em junho de 1976, Posada contactou à CIA novamente sobre seu "possível plano de exílio após explodir um avião da 'Cubana de Aviación'", pedindo novamente ajuda para conseguir os vistos. Período de trabalho para a CIA Parte da documentação desarquivada pela CIA, e divulgada em agosto de 2009 pelo Arquivo de Segurança Nacional americano (NSA, na sigla em inglês), diz que Posada Carriles ofereceu a CIA, nos anos 60, seus serviços para dirigir grupos de exilados que realizariam ações militares contra o governo cubano. Esses documentos demonstram que Posada Carriles trabalhou para a CIA desde 1965 até junho de 1976. Atentado que matou 72 pessoas Em 6 de outubro de 1976, um avião DC-8 da empresa "Cubana de Aviación" decolou de Georgetown, capital da Guiana, em direção à Havana, passando por várias escalas, dentre elas, Barbados. O aparelho transportava 75 pessoas. Oito minutos após decolar do aeroporto de Barbados, uma bomba explodiu no banheiro da cabine de passageiros, derrubando o avião, matando 65 passageiros e outros dez tripulantes. Os dois responsáveis pela implantação dos explosivos foram os agentes da CIA Hernán Ricardo Lozano e Freddy Lugo, que desceram do avião logo que ele chegou em Barbados. Quando Lugo e Lozano foram presos, confessaram os nomes dos mandantes: Luis Posada Carriles e Orlando Bosch. Lugo e Lozano foram julgados em Caracas, na Venezuela e foram condenados a vinte anos de prisão. Posada Carriles e Bosch também foram condenados na Venezuela, cumprindo pena num presídio de segurança máxima. Fuga da prisão Carriles não ficou muito tempo preso, fugindo da prisão nove anos depois, em 1985. Mais tarde, "Ricardo Mas", irmão do poderoso Jorge Mas Canosa, contou num depoimento juramentado que ele viajou para o Panamá para obter o dinheiro para pagar pela fuga. Segundo ele, o valor foi US$ 50.000,00. A versão de Posada de como o dinheiro foi levantado para a fuga é um pouco diferente. Ele disse que a propina para o guarda veio da venda de sua casa na Venezuela e que o dinheiro de Mr. Mas serviu para pagar despesas adicionais. Durante uma troca de guarda à meia-noite 18 de agosto de 1985, Posada, vestido com uma jaqueta preta com uma gola semelhante à de um padre, atravessou o pátio da prisão. Ele carregava uma bíblia, para reforçar a impressão de que ele era um padre, e uma mochila contendo comida e uma lâmpada. Um agricultor o viu e correu para seu lado em busca de consolo. Junto com esse homem, Carriles saiu da prisão. : "Padre, eu tenho um filho que está doente. Você poderia por favor orar por ele?" (Agricultor) : "OK amigo, ande comigo e reze" (Carriles) Após passar 15 dias em Caracas, Posada disse que foi levado para Aruba a bordo de um barco de pesca de camarão. De lá, um avião particular voou para a Costa Rica e depois para El Salvador, onde Felix Rodriguez, um companheiro cubano-americana dos seus tempos da CIA, estava esperando por ele com um trabalho de ajudar numa operação secreta de reabastecimento dos grupos Contra de El Salvador, dirigida pelo Tenente Coronel Oliver L. North, um assessor da Casa Branca. Carriles vai para a Nicarágua Meses após fugir do presídio na Venezuela, Carriles foi para El Salvador, onde se juntou aos Contra, grupos armados pela CIA para derrubar o governo sandinista da Nicarágua. Posada estava novamente trabalhando para o governo americano, desta vez para uma operação secreta que tinha vínculos com a CIA e alguns grupos militares locais, mas que foi executado pela Casa Branca. Foi dado a Posada um passaporte salvadorenho no nome de Ramon Medina Rodriguez. Ele coordenou os vôos de uma frota de aviões frágeis que transportavam suprimentos para os contras da base aérea salvadorenha de Ilopango para a frente de batalha. Após um tempo, Posada tornou-se consultor de segurança para Vinicio Cerezo, primeiro Presidente civil democraticamente eleito da Guatemala em uma geração. O maior desafio do Sr. Cerezo era limitar o poder dos militares da Guatemala e a reputação do Senhor Posada em fidelidade e firmeza parecia fazer dele a escolha ideal para manter um olho em oficiais inquietos ou guerrilheiros que pudessem estar planejando um golpe ou um assassinato. Ao mesmo tempo, o Sr. Posada continuou com os seus planos contra o Governo cubano, mantendo contato estreito com seus amigos em Miami. Tentativa de assassinar Fidel na Colômbia Em 1994, na cidade de "Cartagena de Indias", ocorreu a IV Cúpula Ibero-Americana de Chefes de estado e de Governo, onde Fidel Castro participou. Carriles, junto de cinco outros mercenários, conseguiram introduzir um pequeno arsenal no país. Através de informações enviadas pela Rede de espionagem Vespa, da Flórida, as autoridades cubanas ficaram sabendo dos planos de Carriles, redobrando as medidas de segurança em torno de Fidel, impedindo que Carriles e seus homens pudessem ter a chance de atacar Fidel. : "Eu estava de pé, atrás dos jornalistas, e cheguei a ficar pertinho do amigo de Castro, Gabriel García Márquez. Mas Fidel eu só consegui ver de longe" (Posada Carriles, em entrevista do jornal The New York Times) Entrevista de Carriles à CBS Em 1997, o salvadorenho Raúl Ernesto Cruz León foi preso em Havana, sob a acusação de ter implantado 6 bombas em Havana, causando a morte do italiano "Fabio di Celmo", num desses atentados. Na prisão confessa que foi recrutado por Francisco Chávez Abarca, o recrutador de mercenários de Carriles. Poucas semanas depois da prisão de Cruz León, Carriles deu uma entrevista à jornalista Elvira Salazar da CBS, que perguntou se Cruz León trabalhava para ele: : "Cruz León foi contratado por alguém que trabalha para mim, mas eu nunca tive contato com ele. Ele fez o trabalho por dinheiro." (Luis Posada carriles) Polêmica entrevista ao NYT thumb|150px|Larry Rohter, jornalista que entrevistou Luis Posada Carriles em seu esconderijo no Caribe. thumb|150px|Ann Bardach, jornalista que auxiliou Larry Rohter na reportagem. Em 1998, Carriles foi entrevistado longamente pelos jornalistas do New York Times, Larry Rohter e Ann Bardach, rendendo duas edições do jornal. Posada confessou ter organizado a campanha de atentados terroristas contra centros turísticos em Havana, apontou a Fundação Nacional Cubano-Americana - FNCA - como a financiadora de tudo e assegurou que Jorge Mas Canosa, presidente da FNCA supervisionara pessoalmente o fluxo de dinheiro e o apoio logístico às operações. Ao ser questionado sobre a morte do italiano "Fabio de Celmo", morto num dos atentados provocados pelo mercenário contratado Cruz León, Carriles respondeu que "ele estava no lugar errado, na hora errada". Essa resposta foi dada, porque boa parte dos atentados à bomba contra hotéis e locais turísticos em Cuba eram feitos com a intenção principal de amedrontar turistas que visitavam à ilha e não de matá-los, embora isso ocorresse em alguns casos. Quando estava sendo julgado, alguns anos depois, ao ser questionado sobre a sua declaração ao NYT, Posada desconversou e disse que seu inglês não era muito bom e que talvez os repórteres tenham entendido mal o que ele disse. Essa entrevista gerou muita polêmica e deixou a comunidade anti-castrista dos EUA com muita raiva do jornalista Larry Rohter, por ter revelado as relações das organizações anti-castristas com o terrorismo. Logo quando foi publicada a primeira reportagem, o jornalista recebeu muitas ameaças por telefones de pessoas com sotaque cubano: "Ei, comunista, tenga cuidado. Te estamos mirando!". E as ameaças não pararam por aí, pois numa noite fizeram um grande buraco em sua porta com um tiro de escopeta. Dois dias após, cortaram os freios do seu carro, na tentativa de pressioná-lo a parar de publicar suas matérias. Detalhes interessantes da entevista: : "A C.I.A. nos ensinou tudo - tudo. Eles nos ensinaram a usar explosivos, bombas, como matar, nos treinaram em atos de sabotagem. Quando os cubanos estavam trabalhando para o C.I.A. eles eram chamados de patriotas. "Acciones de sabotaje" foi o termo que usaram para classificar este tipo de operação. Agora eles chamam de terrorismo. Os tempos mudaram. Fomos traídos porque os americanos pensam como americanos." (Fala de Posada Carriles) : "Nenhuma oposição anti-comunista no mundo têm sido mais fervorosa ou tão bem financiada como a dos exilados cubanos que vivem aqui. E, no entanto, como o Sr.Posada deixou claro nas entrevistas, eles têm pouco a mostrar por seus esforços." (Jornalista) : "Castro nunca mudará, nunca. Nosso trabalho é fornecer inspiração e explosivos para o povo cubano." (Fala de Posada Carriles) : "O sofrimento, opressão e pobreza que o Sr. Castro tem propagado, dá o direito a todos os cubanos livres de rebelarem-se em armas contra o tirano, usando a violência e qualquer método ao nosso alcance que contribua para a derrubada do sistema nefasto e conduza à liberdade da nossa pátria ". (Fala de Posada Carriles) : Nova Tentativa de assassinar Fidel no Panamá No ano 2000, Fidel foi para o Panamá para um encontro internacional. Posada Carriles, junto dos cubanos Gaspar Jiménez e Pedro Ramón foram à Cuba para tentar assassinar Fidel Castro. A tentativa de assassinato não deu certo e os três foram presos e condenados. Quatro anos depois, no último dia de governo da presidente do Panamá, Mireya Moscoso, em agosto de 2004, os três receberam o indulto da presidente e foram soltos. : "Segundo se saberia mais tarde, o perdão teria custado 1 milhão de dólares, um helicóptero e um hiate, propina paga à presidente pela Fundação Nacional Cubano-Americana" (Fernando Morais em "os Últimos soldados da Guerra Fria") Carriles volta aos EUA thumb|Posada Carriles, em 2010, numa passeata em Miami, em apoio às [[Damas de branco.]] Em 2005, Posada Carriles volta aos EUA e, em 3 de maio, pediu asilo político no país através de seu advogado. Nesse período, a suprema corte venezuelana fez um pedido de extradição do mesmo. Em 17 de maio, Carriles foi entrevistado pelo jornal Miami Herald no sul da Flórida. Nesse mesmo dia ele foi detido pelo departamento de segurança interna americano pelas acusações de fraude para a obtenção da cidadania americana e perjúrio. Ao todo, pesavam 11 acusações contra ele. Ele retirou o seu pedido de asilo e estava tentando sair do país silenciosamente quando foi preso. Sua prisão coincidiu com grandes protestos anti-Posada em Havana - Os organizadores estimam que centenas de milhares de cubanos participaram do protesto. Quatro meses depois, em 28 de setembro de 2005, um juiz de imigração dos EUA decidiu que Posada não poderia ser deportado porque acreditava que ele poderia ser torturado na Venezuela. Cuba e Venezuela pediram insistentemente que o governo americano extraditasse o preso, mas o governo se negou, causando a fúria dos governantes de Cuba e Venezuela. O governo venezuelano acusou os EUA de ter um "padrão duplo em sua chamada guerra ao terrorismo". Carriles foi libertado da prisão depois de pagar fiança em 19 de abril de 2007. O Quinto Tribunal Distrital de Apelações de Nova Orleans rejeitou um pedido do Departamento de Justiça de que ele fosse libertado sem fiança por entrar os EUA ilegalmente e ele foi escoltado por agentes federais para Miami, onde os membros da comunidade cubana o acolheram como um patriota. Posada foi obrigado a permanecer 24 horas por dia em prisão domiciliar no apartamento de sua esposa em Miami até o julgamento, com a permissão de sair apenas para se reunir com advogados ou para consultas médicas. Em 8 de maio de 2007 a juíza distrital Kathleen Cardone rejeitou sete acusações de fraude migratória e ordenou a remoção da pulseira eletrônica de Posada. A decisão de Cardone foi revogada em meados de 2008 pelo Tribunal de Apelações dos Estados Unidos, que decidiu que Posada Carriles deveria ser julgado pela alegada violação de imigração. Los Angeles Times, 15 August 15, 2008 Cuban militant Luis Posada Carriles to stand trial in U.S. Carriles, em 2011, foi declarado inocente de todas as acusações que pesavam contra ele, num julgamento realizado em El Paso no Texas. Hoje Carriles, com seus 87 anos, vive em liberdade em Miami. Cronologia Curiosidades Luis Posada Carriles usava muitos codinomes para ocultar sua identidade das pessoas que recrutava para realizar atentados contra Cuba e Fidel, dentre eles: Solo, Ignácio Medina, Ramón Medina, Bambi, Basilio, Lupo.